The Three Timelords
by Moondapple
Summary: Doctor Who, FMA Xover. It takes place after the FMA movie, with the 10th doctor. What happens when Ed and Al meet the Doctor? Is there some reason that Ed doesn't want to be involved with him? You never know, there could be more Timelords.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited version of Chapter 1**

**Thanks to all the readers and my Beta!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On a street in London:

Edward and Alphonse Elric walked down Hertford Street in London, looking for the café that their friend had recommended for lunch. Ed stared absentmindedly at the people that strolled by him, losing himself in thought as he took in the crowd. Suddenly, a strange flash of light caught his attention. A tall man, wearing a brown pinstriped suit that clearly did not belong in this decade, pushed his way through the crowd toward them, his face focused and a small silver tube with a light on the end clutched loosely in his hand. Al turned his head toward his older brother as Ed's sharp intake of breath caught his attention. "Brother?" Al said, a slightly confused look on his face.

"C'mon Al, let's go." Ed said, turning away from the man and pulling his brother down a side street. His heart was suddenly racing, frantic thoughts whirling in his mind. 'What in the multiverse is HE doing here? Could it be that in this universe the time lords survived?' Ed thought. Either way, in Ed's opinion at least, it was best to avoid them.

"Ed, what are you doing!? I thought the café was that way." Al said, looking behind him and seeing the man in brown in pursuit. Ed evidently saw him too because he quickly picked up his pace. "Ed..!?" Al was shocked at the almost painful pressure on his arm as Ed sprinted down the side street, dragging Alphonse behind him. Ed looked back and saw that the man was sprinting after them. "Ed! Why is that man following us?" Al asked, following his brother's gaze.

Suddenly and without warning, Ed turned to the small ally at their right, nearly tripping his brother in the process. Al came to a sudden stop, staring up at a large blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" on it. "Nii-san, doesn't this look a bit familiar? I swear I should know what it is-" Al said subconsciously putting his hand in his pocket and touching his old broken silver pocket watch.

Ed quickly cut off his brother's words, loudly saying "No it's nothing! Come on Al let's get out of here." They turned around to leave, only to come face to face with the man that had been chasing them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. And you are?" he said with a cheery tone of voice and a cheesy smile, extending his hand to the oldest brother. Ed slapped the hand away, refusing to meet the man's eyes.

"None of your business!" He grabbed Al, but before Ed could move, Al pulled away.

"Don't mind my older brother; he can have a temper at times. I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward," Alphonse said politely as he shook the Doctor's hands.

"Well, Edward," the Doctor said, gesturing towards the blue box, "Alphonse, why don't you come in to my Tardis, and we can have a nice chat, and maybe a cup of tea, too!" He put his hand on Ed's shoulder lightly, maneuvering the boys towards his ship. The older one was definitely a time lord, but there was something strange about the younger one as well. Ed brushed the Doctor's hand off by rolling his shoulder.

"No, we have to be somewhere," Ed said rudely. He was NOT letting that man get Al inside of a Tardis.

"No, No, I insist!" the Doctor said, continuing to push him toward the Tardis.

"Fine!" Ed said knowing he couldn't win, "Al, go home NOW!" Al looked startled at Ed's outburst but knew that when his brother was like this he could never win. Al nodded before backing out of the alley.

Ed and the Doctor stepped into the Tardis, which was, as expected, bigger on the inside. Its natural coral was exposed, and the console rose from the center of the room like some oversized mushroom. The Doctor's facial expression was suddenly serious. Breaking the silence, he said "I know you're a Timelord. So how'd you survive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**M: YEAH!! Another chapter i feel good!**

**A: Yeah, such an accomplishment calls for CAKE! AND MILK!!**

**M+A: eats cake and milk have fun with this new chapter!! - and thanks for the milk!! -**

_The Doctor's tone and facial expression suddenly turned serious. Breaking the silence, he said, "I know you're a Timelord. So how'd you survive?"_

Edward looked generally surprised and confused for the first time since the he truly met the Doctor. "Wait, wait, are you saying that the Timelords didn't win here??" Ed asked, as the confusion became even more evident on his face.

That last comment left the Doctor confused as well. "Not win here? Are you saying that you are from a different universe?" The Doctor asked, not missing a beat. " Ed paused and scrutinized the Doctor for a few moments then he broke the silence, "Yes," Ed replied, "Al and I are the last Timelords from our universe and Al doesn't even know it," Ed sighed, looking away in sadness. "The Doctor nodded, "It's the same here," the Doctor sighed; "I only survived by running away." The Doctor sighed with a look of deep regret. Ed nodded but said nothing seeing the look on the Doctors face. They both sat down in the seats provided in the Tardis, because they both seemed to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Al and I survived because our mother saved us. I remember that night as though it was yesterday, Al was 3 and I was 4. Our mother told us to get in her Tardis. She told us she was going to take us to Earth, where we would be safe and-and that it might be painful, but at least we would be safe. Then she said that we would have to forget and stop being Timelords. I didn't exactly know what she was talking about at the time, but I knew I just couldn't forget. So I begged her not to do it. I told her that I wouldn't be able to protect Al if I couldn't remember what happened. So she only made Al human because we both know he couldn't handle that everything was falling down around us."

Ed paused and pressed his palms to his eyes, "When we got to Earth we were in a town called Resembool. Our mother took us to the house nearest to the place we landed. A married couple lived there, Hohenheim and Trisha Elric, our mother begged them to take us in and treat us as their own. They quickly accepted and didn't ask any questions. When I realized what she was doing I begged her not to go but she said that she had to go back and help. She said that she would try her best to come back but she didn't think she would and then she told me that she loved Al and me and that she knew I would take care of my brother. Th-then she left and we never saw her again," Ed said with his head down and a single tear running down his face.

The Doctor saw that one tear, and remembered his own losses. The Doctor knew how he felt because Rose had just gotten stuck in a parallel universe, and sometimes even a slight thought of her would make him extremely depressed. Ed roughly brushed away the tear from his eye and looked at the Doctor. "Ever since then Al and I have been on our own a lot, but we get through it," Ed said weakly, trying to tell the Doctor that he was fine. "Yeah," the Doctor said, "Timelords like us can be alone, but we're fine." Ed looked away again, hoping that the Doctor would just let the subject go and move onto something else.

"So how'd you get here anyways? I know from experience that traveling between universes usually has consequences," the Doctor asked, suddenly happy again. '_The Doctor, he's a bit… weird, but I think he's okay. I must make sure that I don't tell him anymore information about Al and me, because I've only known him for a half hour or so. Oh shit, what _

_the hell am I supposed to tell Al when I get home?!' _Ed thought, not noticing that the Doctor had asked him a question. "Hm?" the Doctor said again, waiting for an answer. "What?" Ed replied. "How'd you get here? Parallel universes are almost impossible to travel to and from," The Doctor asked for a second time.

"It's none of your business how we got here, but we're here," Ed said, pretty rudely so that he got the point. "It's a long story," Ed added. "Ah," the Doctor replied with his 'crazy Doctor face.' "Well, I bet eventually there'll be enough time for us Timelords." '_I hope not,'_ Ed thought, '_It would take a lot of explaining for just half of that hell of a story.'_

"And about your brother Al," the Doctor started, trying to break a bit of silence. Ed looked back at the Doctor, with a look of protection and suspicion in his expression. "What about Al," Ed replied. The Doctor thought about what he was going to say before he said anything that would piss Ed off. "Does he still have that watch?" the Doctor asked. "The genetics-changing fob watch, the one that can change a human into a Timelord, the one that Alphonse, that's his name, right, always thinks is broken, and yet if he opens it he realizes he's a Timelord and becomes one again." "He has a silver watch that he brings with him everywhere that he thinks is broken..." Ed said, trying not to give everything away. '_I've always wondered what that watch was for, is this 'Doctor' right about it?' _Ed pondered. "That's good." the Doctor said.

"No more questions," Ed told the Doctor. "I have to go back to the house before Al thinks I'm dead," he continued, finishing his statement before hopping out of his chair. "Wait," the Doctor said. "I think you should tell Al to open it." The Doctor suggested. "What!?" Ed stopped died in his tracks and turned around to face the Doctor once more. "The watch that he always has; you should tell him to open it." The Doctor said knowing full well that was not what Ed meant. "No! I'm not going to let him feel this pain and loneliness until I have to." Ed turned back around, reached for the Tardis door, and started to open it. "You know his going to find out eventually and you can't protect him forever." The Doctor said standing up. Ed paused then roughly pulled the Tardis door the rest of the way open and left.

Once in the alley Ed looked both ways before he walked out, though he didn't exactly know why he did it, Ed turned right and walked up the street toured the apartment Al and him had taken up as their new home.

Ed pulled the door of his and Al apartment and walked in to find Al sitting at the kitchen table. Al looked up and glared at Ed. "Where have you been! You have been gone for 2 hours! What could you have been talking about with that Doctor guy for 2 hours?!" Al said irritably. "Calm down Al and stop acting like Winry." Ed laughed sitting across from Al. "Will what am I supposed to say! You spent a whole 2 hours in a blue box with a guy you have never met!" Al said in announce. "Plus if I were acting like Winry I would have hit you in the head with a wrench." Al joked never being able to stay mad at his brother for long.

"Good thing you're not Winry or I'd be knocked out by now," Ed commented quietly, "And it's nothing wrong with spending 2 hours…" Ed faded out before he could completely finish his sentence. '_**You know he's going to find out eventually and you can't protect him **_

_**forever,**_' the Doctor had told Ed. _'I hope the time never comes that I have to tell him about it or that he finds out,'_ Ed thought seriously, _'I wonder if I'll ever see that Doctor again, he was interesting.' _

"Brother, what are we supposed to do about lunch now? I'm still hungry," Al said, rubbing his tummy. Ed slapped his forehead with his hand. Just as he slapped his forehead his stomach started to rumble and he froze. "Uh…." Ed said in reply to that sudden outburst of hunger. '_This is gonna be a long day,' _Ed thought.

**A: and that concludes this FAB-u-lous chappy for you all home you had a great read!**

**M: Sooo now that you are done reading how about you click the nice little review button down there and tell us about your concerns, comments, ideas, if its an idea and we use it we will put a nice thank you in our author notes!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K this is Moondapple sorry but ****AlexisYuki141 is not here she went to bed!! lol so I'm left to post this chapter!!- ...anyway sorry about the wait and enjoy the chapter!!  
**

Ed and Al start out across London for something to eat. Their hunger is killing them, and Ed was going to go deaf if his stomach kept growling like this. As they spot a big café, Ed searched his pocket for some money. As Ed fingered the money in his pocket, Al silently holds open the door to the fine restaurant.

The outside of the café was black, but the inside there were many red booths and tables. The wallpaper was made of red and white horizontal stripes. There were many customers, most looking happy and cheerful. There was an empty table nearby, so they went over and sat down. A waitress came over to wait on them, giving them menus. The waitress, whose name was Patricia, smiled as if the world was going to end, giving them a strange first impression. She walked away to a nearby table, repeating her process. "Hey brother, what do you think you're going to get?" Al asked, looking down at the menu in curiosity. " The Doctor's words haunted Ed. _Uh…why can't I get his damn words out of my mind. He's wrong about us, I can't tell Al! _Ed thought. "Brother," Al's voice brook through Ed's thoughts startling him. "Huu….wha?..." Ed stuttered focusing on his brother. "I asked you what you were going to get." Al replied looking concerned.

"Oh…..right sorry…hmmmm I think I'll have the stew. You know I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea that stew has milk in it yet it tastes so good." Ed laughed trying to put a smile on his face for his brother. "Yeah, me to……..Ed, are you OK?" Al asked seeing right through his brother. "Hu…Yeah of course I am Al. Why wouldn't I?" Ed said smiling. Right after he said that the waitress came back to take their orders and said that she would be right back with the soup. "It's just that you don't seem to be all here…" Al said sounding worried. "Don't worry Al I'm just thinking." Ed said. "It's about that Doctor guy isn't it? What did he want any way?" Al asked just as the waitress brought them their food. "No, no, Al of course not!" Ed said shaking his head and using a little too much force. Al looked at his brother doubtfully. "Look Al he was just some lunatic of the street," Ed said before eating some of his stew.

"Well that's not very nice!" the Doctor interrupted. Ed started choking on his stew and looked up to see the Doctor glaring down at him with laughter in his eyes. The Doctor plopped down next to Al. "What are you doing here!!" Ed whispered angrily to the Doctor, with a glare in his eyes. "Just wanted to stop in on you two and make sure things were.." the Doctor said with a smile before being cut off by Ed. "Things are fine," Ed started before turning a bit to look the Doctor in the eyes, "we can take care of ourselves." "Brother! You're being so rude!" Al scolded. Al turned back to the Doctor. "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's probably just really hungry," Al told him. "Ugh, I can speak for myself," Ed said, very annoyed. The Doctor just smiled at Ed and his brother as they quarreled angrily. _I have to find some way to get Alphonse to realize he's a timelord without being stopped by Edward. My Tardis would be the perfect place, _The Doctor thought, still smiling at the fighting siblings.

"So, Al…….has your brother told you what we talked about yesterday?" The Doctor said looking over at Al. "Well …..no…" Al said looking back and forth between the Doctor and his brother. "Oh! Well then w-"the Doctor once again got cut off by Ed. "Come on Al we have to go……NOW!" Edward practically shouted the anger and panic evident in his voice. "B-

Brother….what's going on?" Al said shocked and concerned for his brother. "Alphonse, now!! Ed said glaring at his brother. Al sighed defeated he was always a follower not a leader. He looked at the Doctor, his eyes asking him to move. The Doctor kept sitting there for a couple of seconds glaring at Edward then he got up with a sigh, "You know, you're going to have to tell him some day." The Doctor warned, with all seriousness in his eyes. Al got up and looked at his brother. "Tell me what?" he asked. "Nothing!" Ed said irritably before slapping some money down on the table and walking out. Al gave a confused glance back at the Doctor before hurrying after his brother. _Can't anyone tell me what's going on here?_ Alphonse thought while running out after Ed.

**Hope you liked the chapter!! and dont forget to review!! And im going to get back to watching FMA!! WOOT!!-**

**Also the more reviews we get the faster we will up diet!! So go and click that little button down there!! it will only take a few minutes!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_A: Thanks so much to those who read this story, and let the record show that a lot of the work on this chapter was done by Moondapple (I'll work more on the next one, I'm sorry). Thank you, all of you -_

_ M: Also sorry for the wait!! and the short chapter but i really wanted to end on this chliffy!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Anywho enjoy!! -_

**Chapter 4**

Alphonse finally caught up to Edward as he was putting the key in the lock to their apartment. Ed had purposely stayed a few steps ahead of Al all the way to their apartment to avoid talking to him, and Al knew it.

"Brother, why are you keeping secrets from me? You never did before." Al asked with a hurt and slightly annoyed look in his eyes and voice. Ed paused at the lock and sighed, letting his head fall down and hit the door with a quiet thump, his blond bangs falling into his golden eyes and looking totally exhausted. "That's not true Al," he said, with a regretting tone and sighing heavily. Al's eyes widened at this. "B-brother! Wh-what-"

Ed suddenly looked up with new energy and a smile on his face as he turned around to face Al. "Come on Al lets go inside and play some cards or read." He said cutting off his brother. "You know I'm going to have to find a job, we can't live of Dad's money forever! And you need to catch up on your education before the new scho-" Ed's escatic expression turned to a look of pure horror as he spotted a big upside-down bronze lumpy bucket, with a plunger sticking out of the top of it, sitting in the middle of their entrance hall. "B-brother wh-what is th-that thing!?" Alphonse stuttered, his face a mirror of his brother's, although Al didn't know why he would be so scared of an inanimate object. "Brother open your watch." Ed said quietly still staring at the thing in front of them. "Wh-what!?" Alphonse questioned, not knowing why his brother would want him to do that at a time like this. "ALPHONSE OPEN YOUR WATCH NOW!" Edward yelled tearing his eyes away from the bronze object to look his brother in his eyes. Alphonse Elric started fumbling with his pocket after seeing the terror in his brother's eyes, a terror not for himself but for his little brother.

Suddenly the plunger moved and seemed to look up at them. Al froze staring at it and watched in horror as it shouted one bone chilling word. "EXTERMINATE!" it said as a blue lightning bolt shoot out of its plunger and straight at his brother, Edward Elric.

The Doctor watched as Alphonse ran out of the restraint after his brother. He sighed and walked out heading for the TARDIS.

As the Doctor opened the TARDIS door, a wall of sound hit him, making him stumble back in surprise, then sprint in to the TARDIS to find out what she was trying to tell him. He ran around the TARDIS's central control panel trying to find out what was wrong.

Suddenly the Doctors blood ran cold as he found out what was wrong. He double-checked his findings and then locked on to his target.

Running around the TARDIS's central control, pulling levers, pushing buttons and performing a number of other tasks, the Doctor just hoped he wasn't too late as the familiar wearing noise started up and the TARDIS jumped in to the time vortex

* * *

_M: i hope you liked it now REVIEW!! the more reviews the fast we wright b/c the guiltier we feel about leaving you hanging!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

M: sorry of the lateness but we only got one review people one!! and we are also very lazy...but anywho enjoy!

WE OWN NOTHING!! not FMA not Doctor Who! we don't even own a house!!XP

* * *

"_EXTERMINATE!" it said as a blue lightning bolt shot out of its plunger and went straight at his brother, Edward Elric. _

"ED!" Al screeched, watching as the light hit his brother, knocking him down. For a second you could see Ed's bones, which showed how fatal the blast from that so-called bucket was. Al ran over to his brother, tears filling up his eyes at the site of his brother lying on the ground. The bucket moved closer to Al, and screamed "EXTERMINATE!" again, very loudly. '_Is this the end of us? After all that work on finding our old bodies, is this what it's come down to?' _Alphonse thought sadly, "Brother, please don't die! Don't leave me!" Al sobbed as he crouched down next to his big brother.

As Alphonse leaned over his brother's dead body, his ponytail falling onto his shoulder. The bucket was about to shoot Alphonse with the same lightning bolt that killed his brother when it stopped. A light orange and yellow "breath" came out of Edward's mouth. Also, unnoticed by anyone, Ed's ponytail lengthened by about an inch . Ed shot up like a cannon, suddenly energized again. "What is this!" the bucket-being exclaimed in a monotone voice. "Ed!" Al yelled happily, hugging his brother. "How are you alive?" Al asked, some how knowing his brother should be died right now. "Timelord." Ed answered to both the trash can and his brother, "Now open the watch Al." "Impossible!" the bucket replied to Ed in that mechanical monotone. "The Timelords were destroyed in the Time War," the bucket finished.

At that moment, Al took the silver watch out of his pocket as his brother had instructed a minute ago. There were intricate designs on the front, many circles and ovals and lines lightly engraved in it. He looked at it for a moment, the words Timelord, Timewar, Tardis echoing in his head. There was a loud whoosh-like sound repeated in succession three times that signaled the arrival of the Tardis to the two boys and the bronze lumpy bucket. The blue box's outline became clear and solid, and the Doctor in his brown suit stepped out right behind Ed. But the Doctor's arrival was unnoticed by Ed and Al. Right then, Ed was very determined to get his old brother back, the Timelord brother.

Ed took Al's hand and forced him to turn the knob on the side, thus opening the watch. The watch let out a yellow-orange mist, similar to the breath that came out of Ed's mouth when he came back to life. Al's eyes were filled with wonder as he remembered everything, from being a Timelord, to having to erase his memories. "We're Timelords….I finally understand. Thank you brother," Al said, looking up and smiling at his brother, for the first time in a long time.

"What is this?!" the mechanical bucket with it's plunger and whisk like arms screeched at the boys. "Give it up Dalek. Two Timelords against one," Ed confidently told the bucket, now known as a Dalek. "No, three," a manly tone said from behind the boys. It was the Doctor. "Good job Ed," the Doctor commented, smiling and putting his hands on the brothers' shoulders.

"How did you survive the Time War," the Dalek beeped. "Survive?" Al questioned. Al flashed back to what the Dalek had said before he became a Timelord again. _'"The Timelords were destroyed in the Time War,"_ it had said. Al's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Destroyed!" _No…mom, that means the Timelords lost, Mom, Mom!'_ he thought, a tear dripping from his eye and falling onto the ground.

"You all shall be exterminated!" "Oh no you don't, Dalek." the Doctor quickly said as the Dalek tried to shoot the Doctor fatally in the stomach. The attack was deflected by a shield that was conveniently placed around the Tardis and the three Timelords. "The Tardis put that shield up didn't it?" Ed asked. "Yes. It's the barrier I set up around us so that we wouldn't get hurt," the Doctor replied, "I see you've regenerated."

If the Dalek had any emotions, it would be very surprised and angry right now. The lights on its "head" flashed as it spoke once again. "What is this!" it beeped at them. Ed look at the Dalek, thinking, '_I bet if it was human it would be asking us "why won't you die!" Daleks they make me sick…they're just emotionless shells of shit. They killed mom too…Mom…'_

"It's a shield. Protecting us from your attacks. You can't possibly break through," the Doctor pointed out smugly.

* * *

M: we would also like to thank Horselvr4evr123 who was the only person to review for our last chapter and has reviewed for every chapter that we have posted!! now PLEASE!! review it doesn't take that long!!

M:and another big thank you to Horselvr4evr123!!

* * *


	6. HELP! D:

OK sorry every one for getting your hopes up but we need your help

We are having some writers block here ….if you haven't noticed….-_- and we really want to finish the story ….but we have no idea how to….

So this is where you the readers come in!

We need you to tell us what you want to happen ether in a review or a pm ether is fine but PLEASE help!

THANKS!


End file.
